Setting up the stage
by RogueSuzaku
Summary: *This takes place after four of my fanfictions which I have posted on the Warframe forums but am too lazy to post here. Check them out if you are interested.* Sending a conflicted Tenno to capture a traitor to the Lotus' cause might be a huge tactical error. Oh I don't know, like maybe say, make him turn against her? The Stalker likes to play with his Tenno pawns. It's fun.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Eraki walked with silent, but sure steps. This Orokin Vault was empty to others, but Eraki's target was here. Kimori. A Banshee. A rogue Tenno. Eraki checked his HUD to ensure he was well prepared. He checked his remaining energy. It was sufficient. His weapons? A Supra, a Vasto and a Orthos. His Supra and Vasto was modified so that it would stun and knock adversaries out, but not kill them. His Orthos... would still split things into half. He began to formulate a plan. Vortex or Bastille? That was the question. Probably Bastille.

His silent footsteps were a result of many years of training. Eraki was not going to utilise stealth. Not against a Banshee, at least. That would be like trying to stay undetected in front of a Tenno while making loud noises and hollering vulgarities at him while in a well-lit room.

He had to do this. The Lotus commands, and duty demands. He took aim with his Supra, on the prowl for his prey. A Banshee would be able to detect him through noise, and while Eraki also could, it was not via his Warframe's properties and instead was via his natural hearing. A Karak fired, and he moved via pure instinct as the first shot him him in the shoulder, his shields... well, shielding him from the damage. He pinpointed the location of the shooter and retaliated with his Supra, firing it at the location where he approximated his quarry to be. His shots forced his target to appear from her cover and he sheathed his Supra while simultaneously shooting his Vasto at her. As the Banshee continued to fire her Karak, Eraki kept firing with his Vasto while running towards her.

The Banshee reloaded her Karak as she rolled to the side, giving Eraki enough time to charge directly at her without harm. She was forced to use her Galatine to block it. Her melee weapon surprised Eraki, as he was not expecting someone of her physique to be able to use a Galatine so effortlessly. As she began to move her arms back in an attempt to attack back, Eraki grabbed her arms and swung his Orthos at her arm as he threw his Vasto to the side. His mission was to get the target back, preferably alive, but alive did not mean that she had to be... whole. The Banshee headbutted him and he stepped back several steps, his grip loosening. As she charged at him, Eraki grabbed his Vasto and fired several rounds that went through the Banshee's shield. He shot once more before his clip emptied. The Banshee felt the stun rounds hit and recoiled a bit. He sheathed his Vasto and threw out a Bastille that suspended his target before pulling out his Supra. He could feel the Banshee's fear as he began firing.

The projectiles hit her and a ear-piercing scream sounded. The Bastille expired and the Banshee fell to the ground. Eraki moved to capture her, but the Banshee was still resisting. He placed one of his foot on her head and began to digitise her. He heard a sound and turned his head around. The entrance, which was also the exit of the Vault, was sealed off by the Banshee. Frowning, he stopped his actions and relaxed his foot, allowing the Banshee to relax. She froze just as the blade of Eraki's Orthos brushed her throat, while her head was pulled back.

"Kimori," Eraki began to say as his Orthos drew blood. "If you unseal the exit, I might let you live."

"Not a chance."

"You leave me no choice, then." Eraki pulled his hand back and the blade cut Kimori, but her shields regenerated just in time for her to be safe, since the cut did not have a lot of force in it. He moved his arms back and prepared to push forward in an attempt to skewer Kimori, who used her Sonic Boom, pushing Eraki away. As he got up, Eraki prepared to defend himself, but Kimori did not retaliate and went into her Seiza position instead.

"You...!" Eraki took her action as an insult, and prepared to attack her.

"Only I can unseal the exit. But I won't. So even if you kill me, you won't survive. You will be driven to madness from the solitude."

Eraki considered her words. The place was deathly quiet. He shook his head.

"Solitude, is it?" Eraki's tone was... sad. "Solitude is my only companion. I am used to it. Your trick will not work on me."

"It's not a trick." Kimori was still in her Seiza position, unmoving. "Solitude is my companion, as well. But this has gone on for long enough. I surrender."

Eraki prepared to digitise her again, but was stopped.

"But it is not your only companion. I am here, aren't I? I can be... company, as well." Playfulness was present in Kimori's tone, but Eraki shook his head again. Everything that he had was gone. All that remained was a maddening desire to serve. To find a goal.

"Shameful." That was all Eraki could say. "A Tenno would not say such things."

"A Tenno wouldn't, hmm? But I just did. Regardless, I wouldn't call myself a Tenno. Not any longer."

"A Tenno wouldn't betray her kin. You did."

"The Lotus does everything for the survival of the Tenno. But I..." Kimori stopped herself for a moment before speaking again. "I can't kill innocents just for our own selfish needs anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Tenno do not neglect their duty."

"But I cannot, just for the sake of duty, sacrifice so many innocents!" Kimori lashed out at Eraki, her body quivering.

"How did you survive up to this day, naive girl?"

"I am not naive. I survived because I seek the truth. Unlike you! You are just but a puppet, a lamb ready to be sent to the slaughterhouse to be killed, food for the ones that raised you for their needs!"

Eraki was shocked by her reply. It really hit home. It was the truth. All his life, he served the Lotus because that was what a Tenno did. He was never thinking, never seeking for knowledge. However, it was so comforting. So comforting to just depend on something, rejecting the truth. So comfortable to just think that nothing was wrong. That everything was okay. The truth hurt.

"Why did you betray the Lotus?"

"I was expecting you to say 'us'. But I suppose the Lotus is more apt. I was forced... Forced to kill a Corpus crewmember! He wasn't even a threat! He didn't have any weapons on him. All he did was repair the Corpus machinery! And the Lotus told me to kill him!"

"And then?"

"I did. But before he died, he told me of his child, who was also in the area. I tried not to kill the small child, but the Lotus forced me to. I refused, and she ordered my team to kill him. I saw a young life lost. A young, innocent life. One that was lost right before my eyes. At that point, I realised that we have killed far too many innocent people. I reneged on my vows as a Tenno and escaped."

Kimori took her helmet off. She was crying, her tears still flowing. Her long purple hair was let down. If Eraki had been who he was when he was younger, he would have been too dazzled by her beauty to speak. But he was not the old him. He was devoid of many emotions now. He felt mostly anger and sadness now.

Kimori dried off her tears quickly and smiled at him slightly. "So, what now?"

"I have witnessed my allies, whom I have considered my brothers, fall before my eyes. So many of them have died. Now... even if every being in this world dies in front of my eyes... I won't even bat an eyelid."

Kimori flinched slightly at his coldness, but regained her composture soon.

"I... My condolences."

"It is not needed."

"I apologise."

"I don't need it."

"Alrighty then," exclaimed Kimori as she finished the topic. Eraki was shooting down all her replies. "So, what will you do now?"

"I will admit that you are not naive, and I am impressed that despite all you have witnessed, you still retain your sense of self. I admire that."

"Thank...you." Kimori blushed slightly as she quickly put on her helmet before facing Eraki, who still wore his helmet, again.

"Don't you ever tire of living like this?"

Eraki's question suprised Kimori. She was not expecting this question. Kimori thought for a long time before she unsealed the exit. If Eraki was surprised, he did not show it. Kimori sighed loudly.

"Yes. I do. Having to hide for almost every waking moment. I tire of this. I can't do anything, because if the Lotus gets me, then I will undoubtedly be locked in a cell, which would make no difference. But I try my best, hoping for a moment where I can be free once more. I thank you for accompanying me. You have bested me. My life is yours. Life or death, my fate is yours to control. But please, if you must, then end me."

"Why do you trust me?"

"Because you have honor. You did not seize the moment to attack me when I went into Seiza."

"And for that very reason, you trust me with your fate?"

"Yes."

Eraki walked towards her and drew his Orthos out. Kimori lowered her head, signifying her submission.

No. He couldn't just kill her like this. His allegiance was wavering. He needed to confirm something. What he was doing was risky, and against his honor, but he had no choice. He drew out his Supra again and began firing at Kimori, who shrieked as the projectiles hit her once more. She had not fully recovered from the earlier barrage, and she fell to the floor unable to move.

"Why? I trusted you! Why did you betray my trust?!" Eraki tried his best to ignore the female's sobbing as she began to scream when he digitised her. When he was done, he walked out of the Vault, back to his ship.

"Mission accomplished, Tenno. The captive has been escorted back." Escorted. Eraki scoffed at the Lotus' choice of words as he made his way back to his ship. Kimori would probably be interrogated right now. Or thrown into a cell. Guilt tugged at his honor. He betrayed Kimori's trust. Granted, he accomplished his mission. But by such means? It was cowardly

-Change in perspective-

"We meet again, old friend. For what reason have you called me out?"

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. A war is going on right now at an area far beyond the scope of any factions at the moment. I wish to end it as soon as possible. But I doubt that is what you have called me for?"

"Indeed. You should consider a... clan that would free a Tenno from his duty, so to speak. Not all serve willingly."

"Oh?"

"There is a Tenno that is obliged to serve, and another who does not want to."

"When did you become so caring?"

"I have not. I was merely giving a suggestion. Besides, I know that you like to watch such events play out from the sidelines."

"Looks like you found out."

"Indeed. He told me how his son was like. And when I tracked this child down, it was proven to be true."

"Ah... the co-founder, is it?"

"I wouldn't address him as such."

"Of course, Tenno. Or should I say, the Founder?"

"End the battle fast, if you wish to watch. Tickets are free."

"I will, friend. I will be going now. I have a princess to take care of and a guard to make fun of."

"You haven't changed. Even after your... fiasco."

"Harmless entertainment."

"Hmph."

-Change in perspective-

Eraki paced back and forth urgently, as if waiting for something. When he could not wait any longer, he went to a certain area. An area he knew all too well. When he arrived, what he saw was something that confirmed his loyalties.

Chained to a chair was Kimori. There was a apparatus on her head, and light came from it. She began convulsing.

"She will die if this continues!"

"Then she will die! The Lotus has given us permission!"

Eraki drew his Orthos.

"I knew it! I knew this would happen!"

Eraki's outburst shocked the two Tenno. Seeing his weapon drawn, they did the same. The room was... not spacious. Perfect for melee engagements, and a horror for firefights. He swung hard at the Trinity in front of him and she was disarmed. He followed up with a quick swing aimed at her neck, which was blocked by the other Tenno, a Volt. Eraki swung with several more movements, before finding an opening to kick the Volt away before he used the rear blade of his Orthos to behead the Trinity, who did not anticipate the move. He moved to the Volt, and before he could react, Eraki's blade was plunged into his heart, killing him.

Eraki found the controls for the machine, and deactivated it. However, Kimori was still unconscious, due to her earlier resistance which took most of her remaining energy away. He carried her before heading to his ship. They wouldn't be able to return to this area anymore.

"Stop, Eraki!"

"Munori. I don't want your blood on my blade. Please stand down!"

Munori was one of Eraki's friends. Well, probably the only one. The rest died already. Most of the Tenno Eraki considered as friends had died a long time ago. Munori was the only Tenno left that he considered as being almost like a friend to him. With him were several other Tenno, loyal to the Lotus. They'd gotten wind of what happened and were there to stop him.

"I can't."

Munori fired his Braton Vandal at him, but he missed deliberately. Eraki understood his intentions, and ran to his ship. Several bullets hit him, and two bypassed his shields, wounding him, as the rest of the Tenno opened fire. He closed the hatch and his ship flew off. He knew a place to hide.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The place he was in was a dojo. More specifically, the dojo of his previous clan. Actually, it wasn't his previous clan. It was his clan, but he was the only member. The rest... died. But the area was well hidden. The Lotus was not aware of the location, but she would search for it.

Eraki turned his head as he heard a groan. Kimori was awake.

"Kimori...?"

"Huh? Where are we?"

"In a dojo." Eraki had a sad look on his face. Kimori furrowed her brows as she looked at him.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine. Worry about yourself."

"Okay."

"You sure you want to do this?"

"We have all the time in the world. Some harmless entertainment is always welcome."

"Using others is not harmless entertainment!"

"Still, they require my help. What I am doing is just delaying my aid."

"I don't know what to do with you."

"Oh... But you should. I feel hurt."

Kimori had been shying from physical contact with Eraki, even in the most subtle of forms. Eraki assumed that it was because of what he did earlier. But he really had no choice.

"Look, Kimori. I know that what I did has made you wary about me. I apologize."

"It is not your fault. You had to obey orders."

"I am... rogue now. I got you out."

Upon hearing the word 'rogue', Kimori relaxed her posture.

"You capture me before rescuing me. I don't think I should thank you now, should I?"

Kimori reverted to her usual cheerful demeanor. Eraki realised that Kimori was too trusting.

"No."

"I still don't know your name."

"Eraki."

Eraki took off his helmet and his deep blue hair showed. His hair touched his shoulders lightly, his fringe covering his eyes slightly. His eyes were brown and reflected a battle-hardened veteran.

"You really are here, after all."

The two of them turned their head to the newcomer. He wore a Excalibur Warframe.

"Munori..."

Eraki went for his Orthos as Munori approached them.

"I am not here as an enemy. The Lotus does not know of this area."

"And how can I trust you?"

"I am empty-handed. And without any other Tenno."

Eraki released the grip he had on his Orthos and relaxed.

"Why are you here?"

"The Lotus will find out about this area soon enough. You have left too many trails."

"I know that."

"I will be leaving now. I just came to see how you were doing. I can't let the Lotus have her suspicions."

"I understand."

-Change in perspective-

"The Lotus has probably located the area Eraki is at."

"Such speed!"

"Wow, right? Not really. This... Eraki. Everyone who knows him knows his past. The Lotus used that lead and deduced that he was in his dojo. She is probably sending a force there as we speak."

"Are you going to..."

"I wonder which identity I should use?"

-Change in perspective-

"Eraki? I don't think I will be able to fight in my current... outfit."

Eraki scrutinised Kimori. Her bodysuit would not offer much protection. A shot from even a Lato would be enough, if it went through her skull. Her Banshee Warframe was probably being used by another Tenno at the moment. Thankfully, the dojo still had one remaining Warframe, and it was, fortunately, a female one. A Mag.

"We can solve that problem. There's a Mag Warframe that you can use."

Eraki beckoned for Kimori to follow and he lead her to the armory. There was a Mag Warframe, like Eraki said, and the standard Braton, Lato and Skana set.

She equipped all of them and held her Skana, moving her arm around.

"It's... light. It feels... weird."

"You are probably not used to this kind of weaponry, but we have to make do."

"My Galatine?"

"I don't know. We can have a few bouts, if you wish. It will help you use your Skana more fluidly. As for your ranged weaponry... They aren't as strong as the guns that other Tenno use out in the field, but they can kill."

"Very well. Where will we fight?"

Eraki guided Kimori to a large empty area. It was where his former clanmates used to train. Eraki held his tears back. They were all gone now. And they would never come back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Kimori's attacks were blocked by Eraki. She was too used to her Galatine. As their blades locked, he kicked forward. Kimori stumbled backwards. As Eraki pressed his assault, Kimori managed to block his Orthos and then leapt away.

"You adapt fast."

"I suppose.

They were about to charge at each other again when an alarm sounded throughout the dojo. The Lotus.

The two of them rushed towards their ships, but were intercepted. A squad of twenty Tenno, including Munori. A Loki stepped forward.

"Surrender, traitor!"

The both of them replied by pulling out their guns, pointing it at them. They began firing, and the twenty Tenno dispersed.

"I suppose it's time to act."

"Do I..."

"Just stay here and welcome our soon-to-be guests."

"Okay."

-Change in perspective-

The fight had gone on for a long time. Hours? It didn't matter. Eraki was beginning to tire, and so was Kimori. They now faced fifteen Tenno. They managed to dispatch the other five with their guns, but then, they ran out of ammo. And so did their enemies. Munori was... quite passive. He didn't attack much. All he did so far was to fire at nothing.

Swords were drawn, and the fifteen Tenno converged on the two. As a sword came swinging down, Kimori stepped to the side before retaliating with a kick that sent the Tenno stumbling backwards.

She felt a sharp pain at her back. She had been cut. Kimori spun in place and swung her Skana, severing the Ember's head. Eraki ran out of energy a long time ago, and so did she. Yet, their opponents seemed to have unlimited pools of energy. The situation was getting bleak.

Eraki swung his Orthos and in a swift motion, cut down a Tenno before blocking a stab from one beside him.

More Tenno entered the field. They were fresh and ready, but Eraki and Kimori had been fighting for a long time already. Their form worsened.

As Kimori cut down another Tenno, she felt something push her. She turned around and was horrified at what she saw.

Munori had a Mire sticking out from his chest. Eraki caught a glimpse and could not contain his worry.

"Munori!"

Eraki ran towards him and carried him a fair distance away, Kimori following suit.

"Why?"

"Though I am supposed to capture you two, I still can't give up our friendship. The years have not been kind to you, my friend. But perhaps she can mend the rift in your heart. This is... my last... gesture..."

"Munori! You are the only friend that I have left! Don't-!"

"Ah... but is Kimori not here... either? Don't... worry. This... is my... last... gift... to you."

The Mire's poison coupled with his injuries and loss of blood took him, and Munori closed his eyes for the last time.

"No!"

An Excalibur rushed towards them with his Slash Dash, and his blade was inches away from Eraki. The two grieving Tenno turned their head as they heard an arrow fly. Dread.

All Tenno gave their attention to the newcomer. A frame in black and red, covered in smoke. The Stalker. Why was he here?

The Excalibur's Skana broke, as the arrow pierced through his heart.

The Stalker sheathed his bow, and he was now unarmed.

"You will not leave this place alive!"

The Stalker's voice was deep and sounded more like a hiss. It struck fear into all present.

"No, stop!"

Too late. A Rhino decided to lunge at him, Iron Skin activated. The Stalker stopped his Gram, catching it with his hands. He directed the Rhino's momentum forward, causing him to lose balance.

The Stalker appeared in an instant in front of Kimori. She reached for her Skana, only to be stopped. She was not even able to retaliate, given her current state. But to her surprise, the Stalker did not attack her, but instead took her Skana.

"Let me use this for a moment, girl."

"What-"

The Stalker used his Slash Dash, and the Rhino who had gotten back on his feet was killed, a thin cut on his throat killing him.

"The art of swordsmanship is not about clumsiness, but finesse. Now then, you are all next."

The Stalker thrust forward, and several replicas of the Skana he held flew out. Each were as real as the original. Radial Javelin. But it was a modified variant. The eighteen-strong Tenno force was reduced to fourteen, as four fell to the barrage of blades.

As the fourteen remaining Tenno entered a formation, the Stalker appeared in front of Kimori and Eraki again. They disappeared, together with Munori.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"You!" asked Kimori rather fearfully. Out of energy, out of stamina and out of ammo. Not to mention her Skana was not with her too. Whereas the other Tenno was fully armed. "Aren't you the Stalker?!"

"It is indeed me," replied the Stalker, rather mockingly.

"Why are we here?" asked Eraki, his voice hoarse from the tears he had shed.

"The stage has been found, but it lacks the players," answered the Stalker . "Now, all that remains is the play itself."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Kimori, who had managed to retain her composure.

"The next time you see me, you might not see what you are seeing right now," said the Stalker, rather cryptically.

"What-" said Kimori before she stopped as the Stalker disappeared, before an Excalibur Prime appeared at the very same spot after an approximate of half an hour passed.

"I told you, did I not?" began the Excalibur Primeas he stared at the confused look of the two Tenno. His voice was somewhat familiar, and was not as menacing.

"You are the..." asked Kimori as she paused, trying to take in the information.

"The Stalker is as much an entity as it is an identity," the Stalker clarified, as a Nyx came into view.

"Hello there!" greeted the Nyx cheerfully, a distinct change in the atmosphere present. Earlier, it was one of fear and confusion. Now, it was one of positiveness and liveliness.

"Another Tenno?!" gasped Kimori. "She-!"

"Have no fear, fellow sister," replied the Nyx. "I am very much like you. I have a face, too." The Nyx moved to take out her helmet, before being stopped by the Excalibur Prime. She looked at him questioningly. "What now?" asked the Nyx, rather disgruntedly.

"I will give you time, Eraki, to mourn the loss of your friend," said the Excalibur Prime. "The reason I brought you here was to protect you from the Lotus. My other... friends, so to speak, are elsewhere, but you may approach them if you require assistance."

"How do you know my name?" asked Eraki, confused.

"Life's a dance, Eraki. I've had sure things blown up in my face, and I've been knocked down by slamming doors," said the Excalibur Prime, ignoring Eraki's question. "But I've always picked myself up and came back for more. I've lost much more than you have, but understand that time continues."

Eraki was rendered speechless.


End file.
